Too close for comfort?
by Jawira707
Summary: Max has a horrible day and nothing seems to work out anymore. But maybe there's still someone to cheer him up...Read and find out! One-shot, takes place sometime in season 3 (but no major spoilers in here)


**Too close for comfort?**

Max couldn't deny it and God knows he had tried, that today was the worst day ever.

In the morning Dark Mayhem had called him, asking him questions about his evil doings which hadn't been as numerous, accurate or...bad as he wished or hoped them to be. He knew there was no excuse for his multiple failures, that being exhausted wasn't an adequate explanation for someone like the master of darkness himself, but even his talent to make up a more favourable story seemed to leave him recently.

His idol had called him an idiot once again, a shame, a great disappointment, speaking out what a voice inside his head had been telling him for years, stronger with any crushed plan he ever worked out.

He was a terrible superhero and now also an incapable villain. No matter what Colosso said. Self-pity doesn't sweet you, Max, he told himself, but what did he had to cheer up about? My family, my friends, he had thought while gaining his calm and more confident state of mind.

He remembered feeling better for a while before his father had started to talk at breakfast: "Phoebe has done a great job protecting Hidenville so far and I want to congratulate her for her efforts. I couldn't be prouder..." and he went on like this for minutes, also mentioning Nora's and Billy's support concerning Chloe, but avoiding Max's gaze strictly like he was something he would rather keep off his mind.

Having heard enough, he had decided to leave, overlooking a bag on the floor and falling down in process. Nobody had realized and he could have sworn his mother cared more about her precious bag than his well- being.

Stupid thoughts, he scolded himself. He knew his parents still loved him. Than why can't you make them proud?

Thoughts came rushing like waves to his minds, pictures of his sister, his parents and how many comments they made on his person. He wanted to prove them all wrong, but was proven wrong instead.

Concentrate, Max had told himself, you're still a genius. You still have time.

His friends at least didn't let him down, chatting with him during break time. He felt safer around him, he could hide in their middle and be...and he still was ashamed to admit it...himself.

"Max!", Oyster had adressed him happily." We play another gig on Friday, you can bring your family if you want!" No, he had said, they were busy. No, they sure would love to come some other time. His dad was indeed occupid with Phoebe's superhero training and his mom had to spend every minute watching over Chloe. It was all right.

At this moment he really had thought that the unpleasant part of the day was over, but as he had asked Jenny out, she had dumped him in such a mean way that he just planned on forgetting it as fast as possible. And also about the F in math which he couldn't quite explain.

Now he was in his lair again, laying on his bed, shutting out the world and everything. Maybe he could watch a movie to distract him, but his pounding head told him otherwise, - hiding in the pillows seemed the better option.

"Max, you don't wanna talk to your bunny?" Colosso asked him slightly annoyed. "You never spend time with me anymore, have found new friends haven't you?" Max couldn't even pronounce how much that hurt him, especially after what had happened in Metroburg.

"You're being unfair, we're still best friends..."

But what he really needed right now was his family...his sister. Getting up from his awkward position he climbed up the stairs to search for Phoebe who he found sitting on the coach, as usual texting with Cherry. Grabbing it out of her hand, he forced a smirk on his face waving with her smartphone.

"Max,you idiot, give it back!" "Talking about some super cute boy?" he teased her, pretending to be reading her messages.

"Don't you dare to read that!" she shouted using her telekinesis to force it out of his grip.

But he didnt' let go, their powers were equal and Max was grateful for it being that way. "You have been warned!" Phoebe exclaimed throwing a pillow at him.

She couldn't surpress smiling a bit and Max really hoped she was in the mood. Starting a pillow fight by throwing it back at her, he approached her slightly. Within seconds the fight got more intense, Phoebe grabbing his arms quite forcefully, pressing him down on the coach.

"Stop it! " he pleaded knowing that now she wouldn't let go. "Anything to say before you go down?" she asked playfully, completely unaware of his plan. Without hesitating her brother started to tickle her mercilessly making her squirm to get away.

"That's enough!" She laughed reaching for his sides to tickle him where she knew it would work. Soon Max was laughing so hard he nearly couldn't catch his breath, but man, it felt amazing. He was so close to her, so happy and free of all worries. And therefore he didn't really tried to escape, waiting till she finally was exhausted.

"Break, time out!" Phoebe brought out, letting herself sink back on the coach, her brother still captured at her side who seemed unable to stop lauging.

"You're such a moron, Max"she told him with a smile in which Max could actually see her affection.

"Well, I think I was being fun." he stated, eyes sparkling with contentment while Phoebe put an arm around his shoulders.

"Yes...you are!" she admitted, carefully sneaking down a hand to his pocket to get her phone back.

He maybe couldn't share what he was thinking, he maybe couldn't talk about it, but as Phoebe reached out to hug him shortly before heading upstairs to her room, giving him a gentle squeeze, he knew he had at least shared his feelings. And that was the best comfort he could get right now.

 **Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
